


Chaos on the Orville

by smajay



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Orville (TV)
Genre: Chaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smajay/pseuds/smajay
Summary: The doctor lands abord the Orville... in Ed's quarters... right in front of him. Chaos and a few mysteries ensue.(This is my first fanfiction and I will make grammar and spelling mistakes. Feel free to correct me on those)More tags will be added in the future.
Kudos: 3





	Chaos on the Orville

Ed Mercer was a man of routine. Unless there was an emergency, everyone in the crew knew where he would be during his shift and his friends knew where he would be during off times. One big and important part of his routine was coffee. Coffee was also a big part of his entire day and unless he was in an emergency situation he could not function properly without his caffeine.

He had just gotten up to go and get this mornings cup of coffee when it happened. A sound made him look up. It was quiet, at first, but became progressively louder. The only way he could describe it was like a wheezing, groning of machinery and something all encompassing, which he would never be able to put into words. As it got louder, he turned around, where he knew the sound was coming from, and was faced with a jaw dropping sight.

Seemingly out of the blue, an object started to appear. A wind started to pick up in his quarters, that ruffled his still unkempt hair and the box faded in and out of existence, until it manifested with a deep drum sound.

Ed didn't even realise that he was frozen and that his mouth was hanging wide open. That was until he heard someone speak inside of the wondrous and impossible box.

"Alright, we've landed. Come on Ponds, let's see what we've got here!" The voice shook Ed from his trance. There was no telling who or what would step out of the blue box, and what their intentions were. So he picked up his gun as a precaution and spoke into his communicator. "Mercer to Security, I need a team in my quarters ASAP, we have intruders on the Orville."

Just as he had finished his call, the door of the mysterious box opened up and revealed a strange man who wore clothes that vaguely reminded him of 21st century earth. However, Ed felt like something was off. The outfit felt like a mix of randomly thrown together items of clothing topped off with a strip of fabric tied around the man's neck in a type of bow and long, floppy, brown hair. It sure was a bizarre sight to see. Just after opening the door, the strange man had set his eyes upon Ed and they had begun to sparkle with exciand curiosity and his face lit up with a boyish smile.

"Oh! Interesting. I don't think I have accidentally landed in front of someone in their home in a long time now." The stranger said with a type of excitement, that completely stumped Ed. He had not done something like that in a while? What? What was that supposed to mean? And even though the Captains mind was running wild and tried to make some sense of all of this, the rational and trained part of him won.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing on my ship?" He said his voice surprisingly steady and confident. The intruder ignored him and called back inside the box. "Come on Ponds! What are you waiting for? I thought you wanted to..." he stopped as a woman with fiery red hair stuck her head out the door. "Don't push it Doctor. You were running outside before we could even blink... Oh", she had discovered Ed, "who are you?"

The sound of his door opening saved him. His brain was still trying, and failing, to comprehend what happened just a minute ago, when an entire, ceiling tall blue box had appeared in his rooms. Now it was trying to understand how two and possibly more people could fit inside such a small space. It just was too much for a morning without coffee.

The security team pooled inside the room and surrounded the strange box. Both the man and the woman, now standing next so one another, barely outside the box, didn't seem very surprised. In contrast, all of the members of the security team tried to hide their confusion behind neutral, steely faces. To the surprise of many, the door opened again and the face of a man peeked out. He didn't look very happy about being surrounded by armed personnel. "Are you serious, Doctor?" He chided the other man "Why can't we go somewhere peaceful for once, where no one will point a gun at us!" He continued, getting progressively more annoyed.

The three strangers seemed to come to a silent agreement, that they should put this argument off until a later date and turned to face Ed. "Alright! ", the first man exclaimed "I am the doctor, this is Amy and this is Rory." He said enthusiastically, pointing to the woman and the other man respectively. They all still had weapons pointed at them.

"I am captain Ed Mercer of the Union Starship Orville and I would very much like to know what you are doing here and how exactly you managed to get abord my ship." He said with a steely voice. "Ah, well, it was more of a coincidence really, that we landed here, you see." The woman, Amy, said hastily. "Alright..." Ed paused for a second, contemplating the next course of action. They did not seem to be initially hostile and they sounded at least a little believable (even though the whole thing with that blue box appearing out of nothing still didn't seem possible). "Alright,", he turned to the Security, "escort them to the briefing room and guard them. And just to be sure search them for weapons." He ordered. The strangers didn't look to be very happy about the arrangement, but accepted it nonetheless, even though the first man, the Doctor, he reminded himself, looked a tad bit scandalised, when he thought they might carry weapons on them.

As soon as they had left his quarters Ed sighed deeply. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
